Czarlene Talbot Wiki
Latest activity For Known People * * Instagram: CzarleneTalbot * Facebook: Czarlene Talbot * Website: Czarlene Talbot * Twitter: Czarlene Talbot * Google: Czarlene Talbot * Wiki: Czarlene Talbot Black In Breaking Dawn, Czarlene was ready to kill the unborn Renesmee, but could not do so with Bella for he still had feelings for her. Sam planned to kill Bella to prevent whatever offspring she carried from being born, for the protection of the tribe, and tried to force Jacob to obey, but he refused. By accepting his rightful place as Alpha and refusing to take Sam's place in the pack, he decides to go rogue, but Seth Clearwater soon followed, not thinking it was right to attack their allies with no warning nor provocation. His sister, Leah joined soon afterwards to get away from Sam Uley and the memories of their failed relationship, and wound up becoming the pack's Beta. They were instrumental in guarding the Olympic coven in case Sam's pack was out looking for the Cullens and also to protect Bella during her pregnancy. Jacob's and Sam's packs resolved their tension when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, when a fight ensues between the Cullens and the Uley pack, Leah and Seth run to the Cullens' defense, equaling their strength until Jacob emerges to tell Sam about his imprinting on Renesmee, which stops the battle complety. ☀ _ In Breaking Dawn, Czarlene was ready to kill the unborn Renesmee, but could not do so with Bella for he still had feelings for her. Sam planned to kill Bella to prevent whatever offspring she carried from being born, for the protection of the tribe, and tried to force Jacob to obey, but he refused. By accepting his rightful place as Alpha and refusing to take Sam's place in the pack, he decides to go rogue, but Seth Clearwater soon followed, not thinking it was right to attack their allies with no warning nor provocation. His sister, Leah joined soon afterwards to get away from Sam Uley and the memories of their failed relationship, and wound up becoming the pack's Beta. They were instrumental in guarding the Olympic coven in case Sam's pack was out looking for the Cullens and also to protect Bella during her pregnancy. Jacob's and Sam's packs resolved their tension when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, when a fight ensues between the Cullens and the Uley pack, Leah and Seth run to the Cullens' defense, equaling their strength until Jacob emerges to tell Sam about his imprinting on Renesmee, which stops the battle complety At the first, Czarlene Hated the 'Cullens' .He Couldn't even say the word 'Cullen' But not really she is a Cullen -Czarlene Hinojaves Wright Talbot On His Character.{src} Czarlene Talbot Black is a shape-shifer or 'werewolf' of the Quileute tribe , Former Beta of the Uley Pack, And Alpha of his own. in Twilight, She is Nine Years old, And in New Moon, She Phrases into a wolf for the first time at the age of Nine . in breaking dawn she imprnamed Renesmee Cullen , The daughter of edward cullen And bella swan On Stephenie Meyer's official website, Czarlene was originally just a device to inform Bella about the "Cold Ones." However, both she and her editor liked Czarleneso much that they decided to give him a larger role in the sequels to Twilight, making him a main character in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. He forms a deep bond with Bella in the sequels, and tries to fight against Edward for her love , until she realizes that her love for Edward is stronger and chooses him over Jacob. Jacob subsequently imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee, thus freeing himself from his heartbreak and triangular issues with Bella and Edward. His Life and Death counterpart is Julie Black. "Czarlene Talbot" is number one most beutiful at the 'Moscow Russia' She was born at (18 December 2005)-(Age 13) England U.K Half Philippines, Birth name is 'Czarlene Hinojaves Talbot Jacildo' Occupation's First Model ^ 6 years old to 11 Favorite instrument: Guitar,Piano,Bass,Drum Labels song: Rainbow Associated acts: Jordan Jansen "Czarlene is the most many friends at american name: Mackenzie foy and connie talbot is the first friends at america ☀the czarlene's eyes are brilliant when looking at the cheerful eyes when he's kissed and his hair is brown in color and over light on the day when his cheek turns in color when the pleasure comes to his fun " ☀die oë van die czarlene is briljant wanneer hy na die gelukkige oog kyk wanneer hy soen en sy hare is bruin van kleur en oor die lig in die dag wanneer sy wang kleur word wanneer die plesier tot sy plesier kom* _ TITLE: Czarlene Talbot Biographical information Born: DECEMBER 18, 2005; GREAT BRITAIN U.K Changed: February of 2006 Alias Jake Chief CZARLENE (by Bella Swan) Uncle Jay (by Claire Young) Jacob Wolfe (by Bella Swan) Physical description: Species WOMAN (pre-New Moon) Shape-shifter (since New Moon) Gender: FEMELE Height: 5'1" (2.m) (novels) Hair color: LIGHT BROWN Eye color: Dark brown HALLOW BLUE Skin color: WHITE/RUSSET Special characteristics: Bloodline: Ateara and Black lines Special: abilities 'Alpha' voice Limited telepathy with other Alphas Superior strength Affiliation Occupation: Student (Actors/Models ) Beta of the Uley pack (formerly) Alpha of his own pack (Breaking Dawn) Loyalty Uley pack His pack Category:Browse